Manque d'oxygène
by Nanthana14
Summary: Légèrement UA. Petite fic qui complète l'épisode 13 de la saison 5, le coup du vignoble. Elle se vaut comme une scène rallongée du moment où Eliot tente de sauver Betty alors que l'oxygène est aspirée du bâtiment.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Légèrement UA. Petite fic qui complète l'épisode 13 de la saison 5, le coup du vignoble. Elle se vaut comme une scène rallongée du moment où Eliot tente de sauver Betty alors que l'oxygène est aspirée du bâtiment.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS :** **Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **...**

 _ **Manque d'oxygène**_

L'air commençait à se raréfier. Eliot avait réussi à se débarrasser de son premier adversaire mais le deuxième était plus difficile à avoir car il commençait à vraiment manquer d'air. La tête lui tournait, son cœur battait vite, trop vite et sa vue devenait floue par moment, sa respiration s'accélérait pour tenter de faire rentrer dans ses poumons le peu d'oxygène qui restait dans la pièce… Eliot se sentait de plus en plus mal. Dans son oreillette, il entendait ses amis se battre pour arriver jusqu'au sommet de la tour pour lui donner de l'air mais, il ne savait pas s'ils y arriveraient avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de le mettre hors jeu. Le type le regarda d'un air mauvais en ricanant.

\- Ta vision est floue, ta tête martèle, c'est que ton cerveau manque d'air. Tu seras inconscient dans 30 secondes.

Se redressant en chancelant, Eliot lui répondit d'un air sombre en défiant son adversaire.

\- 10 secondes devraient suffire !

Le type le chargea, mais Eliot parvint à lui arracher son masque à oxygène qui tomba sur le sol avant de le balancer dans la cuve vide. Son adversaire ne se redressa pas et le jeune homme tenta de faire trois pas vers Betty pour juger de son état et lui venir en aide mais, il se sentit de plus en plus mal. Le CO2 se répandait dans toute la pièce. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile et son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait exploser. Le jeune homme fit un nouveau pas et murmura d'une voix à peine audible pendant que le sol se mettait à tourner.

\- Hardison… Faites-vite…

Eliot fit un pas de plus et eu l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il tendit la main pour se rattraper après une barrière mais ses jambes fléchirent et il s'écroula sur le sol.

...

Au dessus, dans la tour, Hardison et Parker arrivèrent enfin à ouvrir les fenêtres. L'air entra de nouveau dans la tour, chassant le CO2 qui, plus bas, intoxiquait leur ami. Hardison sourit.

\- Eliot. C'est bon !

\- Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse et se redressa avec inquiétude.

\- Eliot ?

Son regard croisa celui de Parker et un malaise s'empara de lui.

\- Vite ! Viens !

...

L'un derrière l'autre, ils redescendirent en courant les escaliers pour aller jusqu'aux cuves. Ils montèrent les quelques marches et aperçurent Betty assise par terre et Eliot étendu sur le sol. Avec le combat, son ami avait consommé plus d'air et il s'était effondré.

Eliot !

Hardison couru vers lui et se jeta à genoux avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était inconscient.

\- Non ! Eliot !

Hardison regarda autour de lui et vit le masque et la bouteille d'oxygène. Aussitôt, il se redressa et alla les récupérer avant de s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois auprès de son ami. Il ouvrit l'arrivée d'oxygène et plaça le masque sur la bouche d'Eliot qu'il avait allongé sur le côté.

\- Allez Eliot ! Respire !

Pendant ce temps, Parker était penché sur Betty qui reprenait doucement connaissance.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui … Merci murmura la jeune femme.

Parker hocha la tête et se tourna vers Hardison qui tenait toujours le masque sur le visage de son ami en disant.

\- Allez Eliot ! Respire ! Je t'en prie ! Respire !

Elle ressentit l'inquiétude d'Hardison et sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Comment il va ?

Hardison ne répondit pas et augmenta le niveau d'oxygène du masque.

\- Respire ! Bordel Eliot ! Respire !

Hardison était de plus en plus angoissé. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans le cou de son ami et il fut soulager de sentir son cœur battre même de manière irrégulière. Il était en vie.

\- Hardison ! Alors comment il va ? Demanda Nathan d'une voix inquiète dans l'oreillette.

\- Il est vivant mais il est faible, Nathan… Avec l'oxygène, il va reprendre connaissance… Allez ! Respire Eliot ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi Eliot ! Je suis là !

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Eliot frémit avant de reprendre connaissance en sursautant comme s'il sortait d'un violent cauchemar. Le jeune homme tenta de se redresser, mais Hardison le força à rester allongé sur le côté en plaquant le masque sur son visage.

\- Non ! Calme-toi Eliot ! Ne bouge pas ! Respire normalement ! Ne bouge pas…

Encore étourdi par le manque d'air, le jeune homme comprit qu'il ne risquait plus rien et se détendit tout en respirant dans le masque que tenait Hardison pour l'aider.

\- C'est ça ne bouge pas… Reste allongé, je suis là Eliot. Respire… Prends une longue inspiration et expire…

\- Hardison… murmura encore faiblement son ami.

\- Ne parle pas… Respire… Je m'occupe de toi, Respire… Tu as besoin d'oxygène pour aller mieux.

A bout de souffle, Eliot ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre pendant que son ami lui disait en souriant.

\- C'est ça ! Respire ! Tout va bien Eliot ! Respire… Tu m'as fait tellement peur…

Eliot ne répondit pas, mais se sentit touché par la remarque de son ami qui avait eu peur d'arriver trop tard pour l'aider. Son équipe était devenue sa famille. Il les aimait tellement. Sa tête bourdonnait encore et il prit une lente inspiration pour tenter de s'oxygéner au mieux.

A côté d'eux, délaissant Betty quelques secondes, Parker se rapprocha des garçons et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Eliot comme pour lui dire qu'elle était là. Le jeune homme la sentit et posa sa main sur la sienne avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux quelques secondes. Il avait encore mal à la tête mais ça allait mieux. Il attendit une bonne minute et se redressa en grimaçant.

\- Doucement, lui dit Hardison. Prends le temps de te sentir mieux avant de bouger.

Eliot ne lui répondit pas et enleva le masque que son ami tenait toujours sur son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hardison… Ça va merci.

\- Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda Hardison inquiet.

\- Oui, Merci Hardison… Tu es arrivé à temps…

Hardison hocha la tête en lui souriant pendant qu'Eliot se tourna vers la jeune femme qu'il avait essayé de sauver.

\- Comment ça va Betty ?

\- Je vais bien, répondit la jeune femme en se redressant.

\- D'accord, alors dans ce cas, ne restons pas là, dit Eliot en se relevant à son tour.

Mais, il dut bouger trop vite car il fut prit de vertiges et chancela. Hardison passa un bras autour de sa taille en disant.

\- Je te tiens… Doucement…

\- C'est bon Hardison… Je me suis juste levé trop vite…

\- T'en fais pas, je te rattrape…

Eliot lui fit un rapide sourire et posa une main sur son épaule pour se tenir. La tête lui tournait encore et il savait qu'il aurait besoin de son ami. Hardison le comprit et laissa son bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir en cas de défaillance pendant que Parker aidait Betty à se relever. Ensemble, ils sortirent tous les quatre du bâtiment. Hardison ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient passés tout prêt de la catastrophe.


End file.
